stasiun
by Soo Dana
Summary: Di Stasiunlah kita bertemu dan di Stasiunlah kita berpisah


STASIUN

SOO DANA™

NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

.

_/summary: karena di stasiun kereta lah kita bisa bertemu. Dan karena di stasiun pula lah yang membuat kita berpisah/_

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di pinggiran stasiun. Menikmati secangkir kopi panas di pagi hari. Rambut merah muda nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mata emerald nya terpejam karena menikmati alunan musik jazz yang terdengar di stasiun sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan nya. Pukul 9.25 am. Kereta yang ia tumpangi akan datang setengah jam lagi.

Perlahan ia melirik koper di sampingnya, berjaga-jaga agar tidak hilang. Naik shinkansen di musim gugur memang menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah menyenangkan nya jika ia akan menaiki shinkansen untuk pulang ke kampung halaman nya. Angin musim gugur yang meniup-niup helai merah mudanya. Daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan dengan gerakan pelan. Suara ceria khas keluarga yang menyambut nya. Coklat panas yang menanti. Haaa~ semua itulah yang membuat mood gadis pink ini membaik.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang pria berambut emo dan sangat tampan kepada si mahkota pink. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan nya.

Lama keduanya tak saling buka mulut. Si gadis lah yang kemudian memberanikan diri menyapa pemuda tampan di samping nya ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya si gadis dengan ramah. Si pemuda yang sibuk dengan buku —entah itu novel, ensiklopedi, atau apapun— miliknya kini menoleh kea rah gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu diliputi rasa gugup yang jarang ia rasakan terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Hn. Osaka. Kau sendiri?" respon si pemuda tadi. Sesuatu dalam diri si pemuda mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan asing dengan sosok gadis di sampingnya. Pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Aku ke Kyoto. Sayang sekali kita tidak searah. Nama mu siapa?" Tanya si gadis kepada pemuda yang kini sepenuhnya melupakan buku bacaan nya tadi.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sendiri? Siapa namamu? Boleh kupanggil _pink_?" Gurau pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan pada orang lain. Bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri.

"Hei! Uchiha-san, tidak sopan! Namaku Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura pura-pura mengambek namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Membuat sang pemuda disampingnya ini merasa err—salah tingkah?

"Sakura di musim semi ya? Cantik!" ucap Sasuke pelan bahkan mirip dengan gumaman namun bisa didengar jelas oleh telinga Sakura. Sakura blushing. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Walaupun ia yakin, yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah bunganya, bukan dirinya.

"Kau kuliah?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan agar pemuda ini tidak mengetahui detak jantungnya kini berdegup kencang.

"Hn. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang baru. Maka dari itu, ia hanya membalikkan pertanyaan saja.

"Aku juga kuliah. Jurusan apa?" Tanya Sakura tertarik mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Kedokteran," ucapnya singkat namun membuat mata Sakura membelalak sempurna.

"Waaahhh hebaaaaat!" ucap Sakura kagum. "Dari dulu aku ingin masuk kuliah kedokteran, tapi aku tidak begitu pandai akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengambil keperawatan. Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali menolong orang yang kesusahan. Dan itu membuat kepuasan tersendiri untukku," ucap Sakura berapi-api. Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis itu sangat polos dan lucu. Bahkan ia menceritakan dirinya sendiri tanpa ada yang bertanya. Ekspresinya saat menceritakan dirinya dan semangatnya membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengenal gadis ini lebih jauh. Sangat jarang ia merasakan nyaman seperti ini pada perempuan, bahkan yang baru dikenalnya.

"_**Perhatian-perhatian, kereta menuju Kyoto telah tiba di gate 2. Silahkan kepada para penumpang untuk segera naik karena kereta akan melaju sekitar setengah jam lagi. Terima kasih." **_

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Inilah yang ia tidak suka. Pada akhirnya di setiap awal pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Dan pertemuan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap. Membuat hati mereka berdua hampa diliputi rasa tidak rela.

"Aku harus pergi, semoga kita bertemu lagi," Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengerti. Ia membantu mengangkat koper Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura berlalu.

Pada akhirnya di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Dan mereka tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, Sasuke dan Sakura merasa bersyukur dengan pertemuan singkat itu. Namun, sesuatu dalam diri mereka merasa kehilangan. Ya~ kehilangan.

"Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak meminta nomor ponsel nya?" ucap mereka berdua bersama, di waktu yang sama, hari yang sama, menit yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

**FIN**

A/N : maaf ya readers, hasil nya jadi begini deh. Tapi ini hasil imajinasi ku kok :D maaf kalau imajinasiku hasilnya seperti ini. Maklum lah, antara otak kanan dan otak kiri ku miring sebelah (?) hahha

Adakah typo atau miss-typo?

Oh iya, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama (yaeyaaaalaaah namanya juga ff Naruto), tempat, tanggal, jam, menit, detik, sikon, dan lain-lain. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Hahahah

Soo pamit mau nikah dulu sama Sasuke-kun yang tampannya nggak abis-abis selama 7 turunan ya. Jaa~ hahahahahha *tawa nista* *disambit sandasl Pak RT sama Sakura*


End file.
